Step On Your Shadow
by Karin-Sica
Summary: Karin, seorang gadis tomboy yang sudah berteman dengan Kazune selama 10 tahun. Diam-diam Karin menyukai Kazune/"Hei! Aku sudah ganti penampilan. Bagaimana?"/"Perempuan jangan ke sini,"/Final chapter update!/Complete/Review Please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **I'm back with my new story! (＾∇＾) Untuk sementara fic yang "Lindungi Aku!" discontinued dulu.. Gomen ｍ（。−_−。）ｍ Fic ini ceritanya aku ambil dari manga juga #ga berbakat buat cerita tapi tetep maksa buat cerita == aku peringatkan, **YANG ADA DI FIC INI SEMUANYA OOC**.. Ok Happy Reading ^.^

* * *

**STEP ON YOUR SHADOW**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Warning: Benar-benar OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, GJ, dll**

**.**

**.**

"Hanazono-san! Tolong sampaikan ini pada Kujyou-kun!" Ucap 3 perempuan sambil menyerahkan surat mereka kepadaku.

"Bukannya sebaiknya diberikan langsung?" Tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Kalau didekati dia kabur," Ujar seorang perempuan. "Hanazono-san akrab sekali dengannya, kan? Kelas dan klubnya juga sama," Ujar perempuan yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku berikan ke dia sekarang," Jawabku sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Kyaaa! Terima kasih!" Balas mereka serempak.

.

.

**-Karin POV-**

Belakangan ini.. Sepertinya dia makin populer.

"Kazune, temani aku bertanding. Hari ini kamu pasti kalah," Kataku menantang Kazune.

"Kalau kamu memaksa, boleh deh," Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

"Pertandingan jagoan klub atletik, mulai!" Setelah aba-aba dari pelatih aku dan Kazune pun berlari.

**Dassshhh**

Namaku Hanazono Karin. Sudah 10 tahun aku berteman dengan Kazune.

Selain itu, kami teman akrab sekaligus rival.

Dalam ingatanku, tiada hari tanpa Kazune.

Tempat tinggal kami bersebelahan, jadi sejak TK kami selalu bersama.

-Flashback-

"Berhenti Karin-chan," Ucap guru TK kami kewalahan karena melihat aku dan Kazune berkejar-kejaran.

"Tidak bisa bermain seperti anak perempuan lain, ya?" Tanya guruku kepadaku.

"Aku suka kejar-kejaran dengan Kazune. Tidak boleh, ya?" Ucapku sedikit sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Membosankan kalau Karin diam seperti anak perempuan lain. Kalau dengan Karin, rasanya senang sekali." Ucap Kazune bersemangat

-End Flashback-

Hanya aku yang istimewa. Aku senang bisa memonopoli Kazune, mengejar dan menginjak bayangannya yang memanjang. Jarak seperti ini terasa nyaman. Aku ingin selalu bersama seperti ini. Aku berharap demikian..

.

.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" Ucapku tidak terima karena kalah dari Kazune.

"Tapi lihat, kami memperbaiki rekormu sendiri lho," ucap Kazune sambil menunjukan stopwatch kepadaku.

"Horeee," Ucapku senang.

"Karin masih akan terus berkembang, kan. Pemilihan intra sekolah sudah dekat. Kapan pun kalau kamu perlu ditemani, katakan saja," Kata Kazune sambil memberiku minuman.

"Ah! Baru ingat," Kataku sambil mengeluarkan surat yang diberikan anak-anak perempuan tadi.

"Ugh! Ada perempuan menyatakan suka padamu, ya?" Ucap Kazune.

"Ini buat kamu, bodoh!" Ucapku sambil berteriak.

"..." Kazune hanya diam.

'Anak ini lambat berkembangnya,' Ucapku dalam hati. "Kamu dingin sama perempuan, ya," Kataku pada Kazune.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Tidak enak, sih, dengan mereka, tapi.. Saat ini aku konsentrasi pada klub. Jadi aku tidak berpikir soal cinta," Ucap Kazune dingin.

Kami berteman sejak 10 tahun lalu, dan sudah 2 tahun aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menyadari perasaan ini ketika kami kelas 1 SMP. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kazune menjadi jagoan klub atletik. Dia paling berkilau dibandingkan siapa pun.

Makin tinggi dan suaranya pun makin berat. Ketika menyadarinya, jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku mulai melihat teman masa kecilku sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang feminin.

-Flashback-

"Perlihatkan padaku!" Ucapku pada teman-temanku.

Setelah melihat majalah fashion yang diberikan teman-temanku, aku merubah penampilanku dengan mengikuti majalah tersebut. Rambutku dulu yang selalu kuikat, ku urai dan dibagian poni aku gunakan jepit.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Hanazono jadi manis, ya," Ucap teman Kazune.

"Iya, kan, Kujyou?" Ucap temannya yang lain.

"Kenalkan, dong. Kamu teman dekatnya, kan,"

"Serius?"

"Tahu alamat emailnya?"

Semua teman Kazune membicarakanku.

"Hei, Kazune. Aku sudah ganti penampilan. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Kazune sambil tersenyum.

"Bau kosmetik. Perempuan jangan kesini," Ucap Kazune sangat dingin sambil meninggalkanku.

-End Flashback-

Sejak saat itu, aku menutup sisi feminin dalam diriku. Asal aku tetap istimewa bagi Kazune... Aku cukup bahagia.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

"Hari ini saya akan perkenalkan manager baru," Kata pelatih.

"Aku Ritsuka Yamamoto," Ucap seorang perempuan yang umurnya di bawah Karin. Saat dia memperkenalkan diri semua anak laki-laki terpesona.

"Benar-benar manis," Ucap Karin. Banyak anak laki-laki yang mengerumuninya.

'Dulu aku ingin jadi perempuan ideal seperti itu,' Batin Karin

"Hei! Jangan buat dia takut!" Kata Karin sambil menyingkirkan laki-laki yang mengerumuni manager baru itu. "Maaf, ya. Cowok di klub ini semuanya bodoh. Yamamoto-chan, mohon bantuannya, ya," Lanjut Karin.

"Aku akan berusaha," Ucap anak tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu beneran disukai perempuan, ya," Kata Kazune, dan saat itu juga muncul 4 sudut siku-siku di kepala Karin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Ritsuka memperhatikan wajah Kazune dengan ekspresi terpesona-mungkin?

.

.

**-Karin POV-**

"Dasar. Laki-laki itu tebar pesona. Jadinya malah tidak bisa konsentrasi," Kataku. "Apa boleh buat. Habis dia manis sekali, sih," Lanjutku.

"Iya. Memang manis, sih," Kata Kazune.

**Dheg**

Biasanya, Kazune bilang "tidak tertarik."

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**Review Please?  
**

**.  
**

**Don't be silent reader  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**STEP ON YOUR SHADOW**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Warning: Benar-benar OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, GJ, dll**

**.**

**.**

****Last Story :

_"Dasar. Laki-laki itu tebar pesona. Jadinya malah tidak bisa konsentrasi," Kataku. "Apa boleh buat. Habis dia manis sekali, sih," Lanjutku._

_"Iya. Memang manis, sih," Kata Kazune._

_**Dheg**_

_Biasanya, Kazune bilang "tidak tertarik."_

**.**

**.**

**BRAAK**

Tanpa sengaja, Ritsuka menjatuhkan hurdle.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar kami yang kerjakan," Kata seorang laki-laki yang membantu Ritsuka.

"Huh! Cewek menjengkelkan," Kata teman Karin.

"Kasih kesempatan, dong. Dia 'kan masih baru," Kata Karin.

"Kamu tidak cemas?!" Kata teman Karin sedikit membentak.

"Eh?" Kata Karin singkat karena tidak mengerti.

"Yamamoto 'kan selalu memandangi Kujyou," Kata teman Karin memberitahu Karin.

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak peduli sama dia. Ayo lari!" Kata Karin salah tingkah sambil melanjutkan latihan. 'Gampang ditebak,' Batin teman-teman Karin.

"Anu, maaf.. Cara memakai stopwatch ini.." Kata Ritsuka kepada teman-teman Karin.

"Yang begitu saja tidak tahu?" Kata teman Karin. "Gimana,sih? Bodoh begitu kok bisa jadi manager?" Kata teman Karin yang lain dengan nada mengejek. "Bisanya cuma tebar pesona. Kamu merasa hebat, ya?" Sambung teman Karin yang lain. Terlihat bahwa Ritsuka ingin menangis.

"Hei, henti.." Kata Karin.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi kalian jangan main keroyok," Belum selesai karin berbicara, Kazune tiba-tiba sudah menghentikan teman-teman Karin.

"Terima kasih," Kata Ritsuka sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis," Kata Kazune menenangkan Ritsuka.

Karin yang melihat itu tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan Kazune dan Ritsuka.

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

"Halo? Kazune?" Kataku pada Kazune melalui telepon.

_"Hari ini kamu pulang duluan, kan? Padahal tadinya aku ingin menemanimu latihan,"_

"Maaf, perutku sakit," Kataku berbohong pada Kazune.

_"Hah? Dasar!"_

"Apa boleh buat," Aku mendengar suara Kazune dari telepon dan suara asli Kazune yang ternyata sudah berada di kamarku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk seenaknya!" Kataku berteriak. "AH! Itu 'kan snack milikku! Itu yang terakhir!" Lanjutku makin marah.

"Bukannya perutmu sakit," Kata Kazune santai. " Tak peduli perutmu sakit atau tidak, kamu harus tetap berhati-hati. Kita 'kan sudah ditetapkan menjadi anggota paling hebat di klub atletik," Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Tentu saja," Kataku membalas senyum Kazune. Lalu aku langsung memakan snack yang masih ada di tangan Kazune.

"Jangan makan tanganku!" Kata Kazune berlebihan.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah.. Benar.

Tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan.

**.**

**.**

****"Ada apa Ritsuka-_chan_?" Tanyaku pada Ritsuka.

"Maaf tiba-tiba memanggil. Anu... Ini bekal makan siang. Bisa tolong berikan pada Kazune _senpai_?" Kata Ritsuka padaku.

**DHEG**

"Aku malu memberikannya," Lanjut Ritsuka.

"Gimana, ya? Kelihatannya dia tidak akan mau," Kataku pada Ritsuka. Aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena aku tidak ingin Ritsuka memberikan itu kepada Kazune, tapi karena memang Kazune biasanya tidak mau menerima hal-hal seperti itu.

"Wah, Yamamoto, ada apa?" Kata Kazune yang tiba-tiba telah berada di sebelahku.

"Anu... Ini untuk Kazune _senpai. _Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongku," Kata Ritsuka sambil menunduk.

"Itu tidak perlu," Kata Kazune.

Lihat... Dia tidak mau menerimanya, kan?

"Baiklah. Sayang kalau tidak dimakan," Kata Kazune sambil mengambil bekal yang diberikan Ritsuka.

"Syukurlah," Kata Ritsuka senang.

**DHEG**

Tidak...

Jangan tersenyum seperti itu

dengan perempuan lain.

~At Club~

DRAP

"Hei.. Sepertinya hari ini Karin sedang sedih,"

Kenapa? Tangan dan kakiku tidak mau bergerak seperti yang kuinginkan..

"Biasanya kau bisa mengalahkan laki-laki. Ada apa?" Tanya pelatih kepadaku.

"Maaf," Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan karena aku sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Oh iya, Hanazono, kamu lebih cepat kalau berlari dengan Kujyou. Bisa panggilkan dia?" Tanya pelatih kepadaku.

"Ya.." Kataku singkat sambil tersenyum simpul.

**KLIK**

Pintu ruang ganti laki-laki terbuka dan aku melihat bahwa Kazune keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

"Kazune _senpai_! Karin _senpai_ katanya.." Tiba-tiba Ritsuka memanggil Kazune.

"SUDAHLAH! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Kataku membentak Ritsuka. "Ah.. Maaf," Kataku pada Ritsuka karena aku sudah membentaknya. Saat itu Ritsuka menangis.

"Karin?! Kamu bisa mengatakannya dengan cara lain, kan. Ini tidak seperti kamu," Kata Kazune kepadaku.

"Maaf," Kata Ritsuka. "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang perlu minta maaf adalah Karin," Kata Kazune. "Karin!" Teriak Kazune melihat aku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Aku tidak mau melihat mereka berdua. Hatiku terasa penuh dengan kegelapan. Tubuhku terasa berat.

Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berlari dengan lancar.

**.**

**.**

**-Kazune POV-**

****"Sudah 3 hari, Karin tidak datang ke klub,"

"Pasti Karin kaget karena tidak bisa memperbaiki waktunya. Tadinya dia sangat bersemangat. Tapi di saat seperti ini, Kujyou malah bersikap begitu,"

Aku mendengar teman-teman Karin sedang membicarakannya. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk ke kelas.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat Karin sedang duduk di bangkunya dan tubuhnya tiduran di mejanya. Tapi saat itu, ada adik-adik kelasku yang juga ada di kelas, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk.

"Kalian.." Kata Karin.

"Laki-laki di klub atletik bukan hanya suka dengan Ritsuka, kok. _Senpai_ juga datang, dong. Semua menunggu _senpai_," Kata salah satu dari anak-anak itu.

"Terima Kasih," Balas Karin.

**GREB**

Aku sedikit meremas botol yang aku bawa.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Review Please?**

**.**

**Don't be silent reader**

* * *

Reply For Anonymous Review :

**ayu.p : **Baca aja ceritanya sampai tamat ya #plakk XD Minta reviewnya lagi boleh? :p

**grace : **Chapter 2 update! (^.^) Review ya :D

**Nindya : **Udah update nih :D Review terus ya..

Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau review cerita GJ-ku ini (-.-) Hope you like my story :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**STEP ON YOUR SHADOW**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Warning: Benar-benar OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, GJ, dll**

**.**

**.**

Last Story :

_Pintu ruang ganti laki-laki terbuka dan aku melihat bahwa Kazune keluar dari ruang ganti itu._

_"Kazune senpai! Karin senpai katanya.." Tiba-tiba Ritsuka memanggil Kazune._

_"SUDAHLAH! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Kataku membentak Ritsuka. "Ah.. Maaf," Kataku pada Ritsuka karena aku sudah membentaknya. Saat itu Ritsuka menangis._

_"Karin?! Kamu bisa mengatakannya dengan cara lain, kan. Ini tidak seperti kamu," Kata Kazune kepadaku._

_"Maaf," Kata Ritsuka. "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang perlu minta maaf adalah Karin," Kata Kazune. "Karin!" Teriak Kazune melihat aku berlari meninggalkan mereka._

_Aku tidak mau melihat mereka berdua. Hatiku terasa penuh dengan kegelapan. Tubuhku terasa berat._

_Ini yang pertama kalinya._

_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berlari dengan lancar._

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

"Hoi!" Teriakku memanggil teman-temanku.

"Ah!"

"Maaf membuat kalian cemas," Ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah!" Ucap teman-temanku.

"Pemilihan akan segera dimulai. Kalau hari ini istirahat, Karin pasti akan berhasil!" Ucapnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Sudah baikan dengan Kujyou?" Tanya temanku.

Saat itu aku melihat Kazune dengan Ritsuka sedang membereskan hurdle.. Entah mengapa, aku sedikit merasa sakit di dadaku..

"Sepertinya mereka memang pacaran, ya," Ucap seorang anak laki-laki. "Gosipnya sih begitu," Ucap anak laki-laki yang lain.

"... Jadi begitu..." Ucapku pelan, entah teman-temanku dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. "Mereka berdua lagi jatuh cinta, ya? Tidak menyangka akhirnya dia bisa dewasa juga. Hahahaha," Lanjutku sambil tertawa.

"Karin.. Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya teman-temanku.

"Ah, kalian semua salah paham. Aku cuma berteman dengannya. Dia cocok dengan Ritsuka," Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

Ritsuka adalah Perempuan ideal. Dia memiliki segala yang aku tidak punya.

Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak akan menang melawannya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin ada di sisimu seperti itu.

Tapi... _"Perempuan jangan ke sini"_

2 tahun lalu di hari itu, aku menyerah untuk mendekatimu dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku terus mengejarnya, dan hanya bisa mengejarnya.

"Dua terhebat? Rival?"

Padahal kau hanya bisa menghindar ketika aku ingin menginjak bayanganmu.

Cuma aku sendiri yang berpikir bahwa hubungan kita istimewa.

Aku yang ingin berada di dekatmu, malah berada paling jauh darimu.

Ah... Lagi-lagi aku sedih. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**BRAAAK**

"Ada apa?" Tanya pelatih.

"Anak laki-laki bermain dengan hurdle, dan kena Kujyou!" Kata seorang anak perempuan.

Ternyata kaki Kazune terluka..

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Kata seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak sengaja melukai Kazune.

"Iya, aku tahu," Jawab Kazune singkat.

"Kelihatannya tergores cukup dalam," Kata pelatih.

"Pelatih, pemilihannya bisa ditunda?" Tanya Ritsuka.

"Peraturan tidak bisa diubah," Jawab pelatih.

"Mustahil!" Kataku.

"Aku Masih bisa berlari," Kata Kazune.

"Jangan! Mana mungkin kau bisa berlari dengan luka seperti itu!" Kataku melarang Kazune.

"Aku bisa berlari. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Sudahlah, lihat saja," Kata Kazune.

Lalu Kazune mengikat tali sepatunya dan bersiap.

"Siap di posisi! Mulai!" Teriak pelatih. Setelah itu semua peserta langsung berlalri, termasuk Kazune.

**DRAB DRAB DRAB**

"Kujyou terlihat kesakitan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa berlari," Kata seorang anak. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Kazune kesakitan, oleh karena itu aku menutup mataku.

"Waaa! Berhasil dikejar! Hebat!" Teriak seorang anak.

"Kujyou menang!" Teriak anak-anak yang berada disitu. Setelah mendengar itu, aku langsung membuka mataku dan saat itu juga Kazune melihatku. Tiba-tiba saja air mataku turun.. Aku menangis..

Benar. Tidak boleh menyerah dan hanya terpaku.

"Berikutnya 100 m untuk perempuan! Siap di posisi!"

Aku suka berlari.

Aku menyukai diriku sendiri, ketika berlari bersama Kazune

**DRAB DRAB**

Aku akan menghilangkan keraguan itu, dan kembali pada diriku yang sesungguhnya.

"Karin Hebat!"

"Kalian berdua memecahkan rekor pertandingan,"

"Jagoan klub atletik bangkit!"

Mendengar perkataan teman-temanku, aku dan Kazune hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**DRAB DRAB DRAB**

"Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau berlari?" Tanyaku pada Kazune.

"Tenang," Jawab Kazune singkat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, bodoh," Kataku

"Kau ini.. Tidak ada kata yang lebih bagus dari itu?" Kata Kazune. "Kau hebat. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar takut. Kalau lengah aku bisa kalah. Aku percaya Karin tidak akan kalah," Lanjut Kazune.

"Anu.. Ada yang mau aku katakan padamu," Kata Kazune lagi.

Tidak apa-apa. Bisa kembali menjadi teman bagiku sudah cukup.

Aku senang akhirnya bisa tertawa di sampingmu.

"...? Karin?" Tanya Kazune karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti berlari.

"Aku tahu. Soal pacarmu, kan? Syukurlah. Baik-baik dengan Ritsuka_-chan_, ya," Kataku pada Kazune sambil tersenyum.

Sesudah ini, aku hanya akan memandang punggungmu.

Aku akan menutup rasa cinta ini.

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune sambil berlari.

**.**

**.**

**Hiks Hiks Hiks**

"Ukh.. Bagaimana ini..? Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa pulang,"

Payah. Memang tidak mudah dilupakan.

**Hiks Huwee Huwee**

"Kazune! Aku suka kamu!" Kataku dengan suara yg bergetar. Tiba-tiba ada botol disamping pipiku.

"Dasar payah," Kata seeorang yang ada di belakangku. Lalu aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Huwaa, wajahmu!" Seru orang itu.

"Kazune.." Kataku pelan. 'Ga-gawat! Mungkin dia mendengarnya tadi!' Bantinku. "Kenapa ada di sini? Pergi! Jangan lihat!" Kataku sambil menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba Kazune memegang tanganku, seakan ia melarangku pergi.

"Sudah kubilang, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu. Tapi kamu malah salah paham dan menghilang.." Kata Kazune.

"Salah paham..?" Tanyaku.

"Hari ini, aku akan berhenti jadi sainganmu," Kata Kazune.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kazune menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.. Lebih tepatnya, Kazune menciumku.

"Maksudku seperti itu," Kata Kazune. " Sampai saat ini, apapun yang terjadi, kau selalu mengikutiku. Sampai aku lupa berbalik dan terus berlari. Tapi aku ingat, ketika kau mengubah penampilanmu di kelas 1. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang kejam dan menyakiti hatimu. Sekarang aku tahu, waktu itu aku merasa takut. Aku merasa jauh darimu. Maaf. Akhirnya aku menyadari hal yang sangat penting. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Kata Kazune lagi. Lalu ia menarikku kepelukannya.

Aku... Aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat di mana bayangan kita berdua menjadi satu.

"Aku cinta kamu.."

**.**

**.  
**

**PLOK**

"Ah!" Kazune tiba-tiba memegang hidungku. "HUAHAHAHAHA"

"Kenapa aku jadi perempuan seperti ini, sih?! Jangan tertawa!" Kataku pada Kazune yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tiba-tiba Kazune memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku suka kau apa adanya. Bersamamu rasanya sangat menyenangkan!" Lanjut Kazune lalu ia menciumku lagi.

Setelah berteman selama 10 tahun, mulai besok kita akan memulai waktu yang akan kita ukir bersama.

**.**

**. **

**The End**

**.**

**Review please?**

**.**

**Don't be silent reader**

* * *

Reply For Anonymous Review :

**Ayu.p :** Makasih udah mau nge-review.. Udah update nih.. Udah kilat belum? XD

**grace :** Makasih.. Ada tapi cuma di bagian terakhirnya.. itu pun kurang romantis -_- maaf kalau kurang memuaskan

**fathiyah :** Iya.. Itu karena... baca aja ya XD #plakk.. Ini udah kilat se-kilat kilatnya #apa'an tuh? -_- XD makasih buat reviewnya :D

**Rhizune nikishiori kujo :** Salam kenal juga :D makasih buat reviewnya

Makasih buat reviewnya :D makasih juga udah mendukungku sampai cerita ini tamat.. Maaf kalau cerita ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan/kurang memuaskan ｍ（。−_−。）ｍ tetap review ceritaku selanjutnya ya #kalau ada #plakk XD dan bagi para senpai-senpaiku di dunia fic, tolong review juga ya.. senpai-senpai boleh kasi aku saran/kesalahan yang aku buat di fic ini (o￣∇￣)/ makasih atas dukungannya! Arigatou! (＾∇＾) see you next time （●ゝω・）ﾉ


End file.
